Speed-oh
by SALLYSAYSRELAX
Summary: Always so fucking tight for me (smut challenge), I didn't want to go all the way-all the way because I'm still exhausted from the 10 rounds


"Always so f*cking tight for me."

"Henry?" Elizabeth spoke softly just outside the fitting room as she heard her husband swear.

There was no reaction, so she withdrew the curtain a bit and peeked inside.

Henry was standing in front of the mirror, desperately looking down at his crotch.

"I can't wear this, can I?" He threw his arms up and let out a puff of air as he watched her through the mirror.

"Yes, you can, honey." She stepped inside the changing room stall of the swimwear store and made sure the curtain was closed again. Then she turned around and eyed her husband's middle section. "The size seems right, it just looks weird with your boxers still on underneath." She rolled it up so it seemed as if he was just wearing the speedo.

"See. Now that's hot."

"Babe, I just don't think I'm a speedo-type-of-guy."

"No, you're not, but it'll be much easier to get into your scuba diving suit with a speedo rather than a swim short."

"Maybe I'm not a scuba-diving-kind-of-guy either," he sighed.

"Come one, Henry, we've been over this. I really want to go scuba diving with you. It'll be so much fun, I promise. Besides, I swear to god," she held up her two fingers, "you look so sexy right now."

He could not say no to her but he was not looking forward to getting his certificate and undoubtedly making a fool of himself at times. Let's not mention the fact that he was particularly terrified of the depths of the ocean he was going to explore.

"Why don't I go back out there and find you some new shorts as well?" Elizabeth suggested in order to make Henry feel better.

"Maybe you can grab some bikinis and try them on here with me," his eyebrows participating in his suggestion.

"I've got one right here in my size. What do you think?" She held up the little bikini top and bottoms in front of her. Henry swallowed. How this top was going to hold her juicy breasts, he did not know. She winked as she spanked his behind just before she disappeared out of the stall. Henry took off the speedo, eyed the black fabric questioningly and sighed loudly once more.

Half an hour later, they were heading back home with their swimming gear stowed away in the trunk of their Ford. Henry was driving and Elizabeth was sitting next to him, looking out of the window as she tried to sing along to whichever tune was playing on the radio. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't, so he didn't. Henry continued the ride in silence, and Elizabeth was being tone deaf as ever.

"Babe," Elizabeth somewhat yelled from inside the closet.

"Uhu?" Henry asked absentmindedly while deciding which books to take with him.

"Why is your speedo still in the back of the closet?"

"Sh*t," Henry thought.

"Elizabeth, I-" he watched as she appeared out of the closet and put it neatly in her suitcase.

"Did you pack your new swim shorts?"

"That I did," he answered honestly, he figured it was now or never.

Elizabeth was going non-stop packing her belongings for their vacation.

"Elizabeth, I'm scared."

She stopped and turned to face her husband, his face all pale. "Terrified even."

"Of what?" she asked in a slow voice.

"It's just… Look, I'm really looking forward to going on vacation just the two of us, but this scuba diving thing, you know, it's got me all freaked out."

"Henry," she whispered as she went to stand beside him next to their bed. She took his hand and held his little finger with her entire hand.

"Since when is my marine guy afraid of anything?"

"Ha," he chuckled, "you'd be surprised."

"Henry, you're never afraid of anything, why is this scuba diving thing getting to you? You've swum in the ocean with me several times and you never said anything."

"It's not about the water per se, I'm not afraid of the ocean if that's what you're thinking. It's about the depth and the possibility of not managing getting back to the surface."

She eyed him as it finally dawned on her. "Honey, could this have anything to do with Tommy?"

"No," he sighed. "Maybe," he whispered a bit later as he sat down on the bed, his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, Henry," she took his hand. "You should have told me this was about Tommy."

"I don't want to ruin your vacation. You have your mind set on this…"

Elizabeth interrupted him. "This is not my vacation, Henry, it's our vacation, and if you're not going scuba diving, then, baby, neither am I." She pecked him on the lips before standing up. "But the speedo is coming with us." And again she got back into their walk-in closet.

"Don't take too many books, Henry," she yelled from inside the closet.

Their vacation in Anguilla had been absolutely wonderful and the stress of the past couple of weeks vanished more with every day they were away from home. The couple slept in late every morning, enjoyed a rich breakfast or brunch, strolled around, enjoyed their private section of the beach to the fullest as they did some reading, drank strong cocktails and made out frequently.

Elizabeth had just gone swimming for half an hour and was now lying on her sun lounger reading and unaware Henry was ogling her. Her body was all oily because he had lotioned her up with plenty of sunscreen. She looked like heaven. The book wasn't particularly interesting and she felt her eyes getting heavy. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to close her eyes and fall into a slumber. Henry, of course, noticed and removed the book from her grasp as quietly as possible. He put the bookmark in between the pages where she started dozing off and looked at his wife who was napping peacefully. It was only 11 in the morning, but not doubt she was tired from their activities the previous night. Henry thought back to how it all started.

"_As much as I like you in a bikini, I'd much rather see you without one," he kissed his way down her belly button as he slowly took her bikini bottom down with him. _

_Elizabeth gasped and let her fingers get lost in his thick hair as he hovered in front of her core. In the meantime, Henry blindly removed the lower part of her bikini and lifted her feet one by one so he could throw the piece of cloth out of the shower. _

_He looked up, the water was cascading down her body. Her eyes were closed as anticipation brought her further to where she wanted to be. _

"_Although," Henry said before standing up suddenly, towering in front of her, breaking the moment of intimacy abruptly. _

_Elizabeth opened her eyes and watched her husband intently; curious as to why he stopped his activities south all of a sudden. _

_Henry grabbed the camomile soap and put some in his hands, rubbing them together before he started to rub her arms with the soapy liquid. _

"_I do wonder," he said as he moved his soapy hands towards her breasts, "why I haven't seen these in your new bikini yet." _

"_Well, I haven't seen this," she grabbed him, "in a speedo yet," she joked, keeping hold of him teasingly. _

_Henry smirked and stilled his movements. Elizabeth imitated him. _

Henry blushed as he thought back of all the things that happened after that. Phew. She was so hot. And he'd been sure she would be wearing that new bikini today. The disappointment was obvious when she had taken her dress off earlier to reveal her black sporty bikini. They only had two days left and he really wanted to see her in that new bikini of hers.

On their final evening in Anguilla, they were getting ready for dinner. They would take their dinner on the private balcony of their suite.

Henry was out on the terrace talking to the waiter that would be serving them when Elizabeth appeared in a simple all-white linen dress that reached her calves; it was a little see through and Henry could tell she was finally wearing that brand new tiny bikini underneath. Just like he did in that fitting room a couple of weeks ago, he swallowed hard and momentarily forgot the topic of conversation between him and their waiter.

"Good evening, madam," the waiter spoke politely. "Your husband has requested a bottle of champagne first and a bottle of rosé wine after to go with your food, which has already been served for you. Would you care for anything else?"

"No, thank you, euhm, Hector was it?" she pointed towards the young man who was obviously nervous.

"Yes, madam," the boy said timidly.

"Whatever my husband orders is fine with me and please call me Elizabeth."

She gave Henry a glorious smile, which was returned instantly.

Hector indicated their table was ready. "Enjoy your meal, sir, ma'am. I will be right back with the champagne," Hector nodded politely before leaving the couple alone.

As soon as he had left their suite, Henry stepped closer to his wife and took her tiny hand loosely in his big one.

"You look glowingly hot this evening," Henry placed a soft kiss onto her shining lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she winked and returned the favour with an equally sweet kiss.

"Shall we eat?" he put his arm around her waist and turned them to the table set out for them.

"Wow, this looks amazing," Henry pulled out her chair for her and sat down next to her.

"It's amazing, and perfect, just like you," Henry put his hand on her knee, leaning in to kiss her. Elizabeth blushed and let her lips linger close to his until Hector interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, sir, madam," he walked over to their table and quickly poured two flutes of champagne. He then put the bottle in the bucket of ice and disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Thank you, Hector," Elizabeth said loudly but the young man had already fled the scene.

When they were done with dessert and Hector had cleared the table and left them alone for the rest of the evening this time, Henry spoke first.

"What do you want to do now, babe?"

She pondered her answer for a moment.

"I want to see you in your speedo."

Henry opened his mouth and sat back.

"What? It's only fair, I'm wearing _the_ bikini, so I at least deserve to see you in your speedo."

"You'll be out of it soon enough."

She was surprised at his directness.

"I want to go for a midnight swim, so go and put on that speedo, professor, or I'll go swimming in this," she pointed towards her breasts, "all by myself." She leant in closer to him, "It's in the bathroom waiting for you."

Henry got up and disappeared into their bathroom only to reappear within a couple of minutes. He was wearing his jeans again and his linen shirt, not really feeling all that confident about himself in just the speedo.

He was surprised Elizabeth was no longer at the table. He looked around their suite but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Babe?" he called out. No response.

He stepped out onto their terrace and over the railing, he saw her near their private pool. She noticed him and took off her dress, revealing herself in the tiniest bikini Henry had ever seen on her. She descended the steps of the pool slowly. "Are you coming or…?"

Henry walked down the steps of their balcony and kept his eyes on her the entire time. She was already in the water by the time he reached the side of the pool.

"Get in here, babe, the water's amazing."

She watched approvingly how her husband discarded his shirt in one swift motion. His trousers were soon to follow and he was left standing under the moonlight in nothing but his speedo.

"Look at you, still as sexy as ever," she smiled from the middle of the pool.

Henry dove in which surprised her. He swam all the way underwater until he reached her. He pulled her under water and immediately placed his mouth onto hers. He brought them back up to the surface, his hands on her butt.

"And here I thought you were afraid of diving into the deep," she teased.

She put her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist.

He whispered something naughty in her ear and she had to smile as she rested her chin onto his shoulder.

He nuzzled his mouth close underneath her ear and started putting long wet kisses along it. Elizabeth drew herself even closer into her husband's arms, pressing her groin onto his and her breasts onto his still toned chest.

Henry, who was able to stand, walked them both back to the side of the pool. He gently pushed her against the side and looked at her, she was all wet, and flushed and he could see the desire in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Elizabeth," he softly pecked her lips, "and this bikini, gosh," he looked down at her breasts which were just visible above the surface of the water, "please, don't ever wear it for anyone else but me."

"I promise," she whispered. "Now take it off." She bit her lip and Henry knew she was serious.

His large hands fumbled with the small strap around her back. He unclasped it and her breasts fell free. His hands were quick to replace the fabric, kneading them and brushing his thumbs over her hardening nipples. Elizabeth's head fell back slightly at his touch. He licked her pulse point and kissed his way up to her lips. She opened her mouth and let their tongues play.

She was unravelling fast and she could feel Henry reacting the same way.

"This speedo is definitely too fucking tight for me now," which caused Elizabeth to laugh out loud.

"Let me." Her hands left his shoulders and travelled under water to release him from the confinement of his speedo. She pushed them down with her heels till they reached his knees and then her hands were around his shaft and his balls.

He moaned loudly.

He squeezed her ass as he tried bringing their bodies as close as was physically possible.

"Henry," Elizabeth hushed.

"Babe?"

"Love me." she hissed questioningly.

Henry's fingers pushed her bikini bottom to the side and then he guided himself into her depth.

"I love you, baby, always have, always will."


End file.
